


for love’s wet give me the same rain

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: He took away the only person that made your existence happy, the only reason to hope for a better life.





	for love’s wet give me the same rain

**_for love’s wet give me the same rain_ **

 

Let’s play with me.  
Clap together  
Drink with me and you  
When your body melts  
I will walk with me far away

-  **The Black Skirts,** "Nalang Animyeon"

 

 

In deathbed, you look at a black and white photo with two kids on it: they smile and they are thirteen years old. One of them is a girl – the smartest girl you ever met. In your memory, she has braids, long red braids, red like sunsets.  
A tear run wildly on your cheek.  
You loved her so much: you learned to love her wide smile, her chatter, her bright eyes.  
Her intelligence.  
But she chose him, not you: you cannot accept it, even years after her marriage to Gilbert.  
He took away the only person that made your existence happy, the only reason to hope for a better life.  
You are twenty years old, now, and tuberculosis has exhausted you so much that you can not get up from the bed anymore.

 

 

…

 

“ _Anne”_  



End file.
